Breakfast in Bed
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: Memory slips can be so frustrating. (written for Oshitari's birthday.)


It was tradition for Yuushi and Gakuto to enjoy dinner at a nice restaurant every Friday evening. They'd been doing so for a couple of years now, ever since they'd started fu -- dating.

This Friday was no different than any other, and yet Gakuto had the feeling that he was missing something rather important. Yuushi kept giving him that Look; the one that meant he knew something that Gakuto should know, but he didn't. The last time he'd been given that Look was about half an hour ago when his shirt had been on backwards. Yuushi liked that look on him, because he liked people to know exactly what they'd been doing, so that time the Look had been out of amusement, but now -- now he looked…disappointed. There was nothing worse than a disappointed Yuushi, except for maybe an impotent Yuushi -- but that was about as unlikely as Gakuto turning into a woman.

So, what was Gakuto missing?

"Are you enjoying your dinner, Gakuto?"

"Yeah, but I wish you'd stop picking these fancy places. I hate having to dress up."

"You look so delicious dressed up, though, I can't resist."

"I look delicious in anything."

"Or nothing."

"That too." Yuushi cocked his head to one side for a moment. "Gakuto, aren't you forgetting something?"

"I ordered dessert already, right?" Gakuto almost panicked. He had to have dessert, it wouldn't be right if he didn't --

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean, then?"

"Never mind."

Gakuto became very suspicious. He had no idea what Yuushi was talking about, but he was determined to figure it out.

Yuushi had been very quiet since dinner. On the way back to their apartment, he only smirked once, which was very unlike him.

"Yuushi --" Was it their anniversary or something? No, that couldn't be it. Yuushi wouldn't care about something like that. He didn't care much about special occasions; when Gakuto had asked Yuushi a couple of weeks ago what he wanted for his birthday, Yuushi had laughed and said that he probably wouldn't even remember!

Yuushi turned to him before they entered the apartment. "I invited a few people over tonight. I gave Keigo a key to let himself in, because he said he wanted to get in some caterers. I thought a party would be nice."

Party?

Oh, shit.

He'd forgotten after all.

Gakuto was not in a panic. Sure he'd forgotten to get his lover something for his birthday, but Yuushi didn't care about that stuff -- well, not much anyway. Okay, so he probably would have appreciated something.

Damn it. Gakuto was in trouble. How could he have forgotten? He had written it on his calendar…oh right, he'd thrown the calendar out in a fit of rage the other day because he couldn't handle the pictures of cute little kittens anymore. (What had his mother been thinking when she sent it to him, anyway?)

He'd even planned out the perfect present, and he'd planned on picking it up after work sometime this week -- but then he'd gotten extra busy, and he'd completely forgot.

Why is this bothering me so much? Gakuto seethed. I'm the uke, so that means it's his job to remember my birthday, not the other way around --

But that disappointed look he'd seen in Yuushi's eyes earlier was getting to him.

That did it, he had to do something, even if it meant sneaking out of the party and running down to the store --

"Where are you going, Gakuto? The party just started," Yuushi said.

"Um," Gakuto said. Yuushi had to know by now that he didn't have a present for him or anything; he was really in trouble. Damn.

"You don't need to bother going to get me anything. It's not a problem that you forgot, really."

That only served to make Gakuto feel as if he'd been hit by a truck. Yes, he was the crappiest uke EVER and he deserved to be punished for it.

Gakuto wasn't the type to apologize, but he had to do something. "Yuushi --"

"Don't worry about it, Gakuto."

Yuushi pulled him back into the party, and Gakuto resisted the urge to pout. He really wanted to do something for Yuushi now, but what could he do?

The party had ended some time ago, and even though Gakuto was tired, he didn't feel like going to bed. He preferred to stare at the wall and wonder why he'd forgotten his really sexy seme's birthday; and wonder what the hell he could do to repay him. There was always sex, but that was just a given. He actually wanted to do something…special.

Well, that usually meant really kinky and unusual sex, but…Gakuto wanted to do something…different.

Which could entail --

No, he had to stop thinking about sex. There had to be something he could do for Yuushi that would mean really great sex later.

"Are you going to come to bed, Gakuto?" Yuushi asked, as he emerged from the bathroom -- looking dashing in his sleepwear (which consisted of absolutely nothing).

"I'm going to stay up for a while," Gakuto replied. "I want to watch this movie that's coming on."

"Good night, then."

"Yeah, good night."

Gakuto tore at his hair and thought very hard; and finally, he thought of something. It might have been completely lame, but at least it was something.

The next morning, Yuushi was greeted with breakfast in bed, served by a very dashing redhead dressed in a bunny outfit.

"I'm sorry I forgot your damn birthday," said Gakuto.

"I told you, it doesn't matter."

"It damn well does! So eat your breakfast, and then you can take this damn outfit off me."

Yuushi was only too happy to comply.

Gakuto was fast asleep and probably not going to wake any time soon; he'd stayed up the whole night, after all. It was really rather sweet that he'd been so worried.

Yuushi was surprised to see something on the table, and even more surprised to realize that it was, in fact, a birthday cake. It was somewhat lopsided -- but that really didn't matter. Sprawled in pink icing across the top were the words, "Happy belated birthday, sexy."

Gakuto really could be sweet sometimes, even if he refused to admit it.


End file.
